My Angel Falls to Earth
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Gadis cantikmu itu tersenyum manis… / "Sakura," / "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," / Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa, kejadian yang dulu itu terulang lagi… Tapi, kalian adalah pemeran utama dari cerita ini... / Happy reading! / End or Continue? / RnR? / SacVam


Kamu nampak terburu-buru. Kamu memakaikan jaket berwarna cokelat muda itu di badanmu. Sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaanmu. Dirimu berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di rumahmu itu. Merapikan jaket cokelat muda dan merapikan rambutmu yang agak berantakan.

Tiba-tiba, jam weker yang ada di atas lemari kecil dan dekat dengan lampu tidur kecil itu berbunyi. Kamu melihat ke arah jam weker, berjalan mendekatinya, mematikannya sambil mengamati jam di sana.

Angin dari arah luar masuk ke dalam kamarmu—yang ada di loteng rumah—melalui jendela dan menerbangkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjamu. Kamu memandanginya. Angin berhenti. Kamu mendongakkan kepalamu—sambil berkacak pinggang—dengan kesal dan mendengus. Kamu pun memungut lembat kertas yang jatuh. Hingga, kamu mendengar suara yang merupakan nada dering dari _Handphone_-mu.

Kamu mengambil Handphone itu dari kantong yang ada di celanan panjang berwarna hitam yang sedang kamu kenakan. Sambil mengambil kertas itu kamu berbicara pada sang penelpon. Tiba-tiba, kamu merasa getaran pada kamarmu. Kamu mendekat jendela karena merasa aneh dengan keadaan di luar.

Kamu melihat cahaya—yang seperti meteor—jatuh ke arah bumi. Kamu langsung mengambil kamera kamu dan mengabadikannya dengan sebuah jepretan yang bagus. Kamu melihat hasil jepretanmu itu dan setelah itu, kamu langsung melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirimu.

Kamu pun pergi meninggalkan kamarmu…

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Angel Falls to Earth**

**SacVam 1521 UraPire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), little weird, and others.**

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

Banyak mobil polisi dan mobil ambulans yang datang ke dekat rumahmu. Kamu memperhatikan keadaan jalanan yang hancur. Benda itu seperti tertumpuk oleh besi berwarna hitam dan dari dalam itu mengeluarkan asap putih. Banyak yang melihat peristiwa itu.

Kamu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat peristiwa itu terjadi. Polisi membawa senjata api—shotgun—untuk mengamankan keadaan sekitar tempat jatuhnya meteor itu. Kamu melihat dengan jelas jika, yang akan diantara besi-besi itu ada beberapa helai sayap berwarna putih. Pikiranmu mulai terbang ke sana-kemari. Memikirkan apa yang terjatuh. Beberapa helai sayap melayang di depanmu.

Tapi, seperti sifatmu. Kamu tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Kamu menaikkan tas punggungmu yang semula jatuh. Kamu berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat peristiwa itu. Kamu memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke saku jaketmu itu.

Tidak jatuh dari tempat peristiwa, diantara gang gedung-gedung yang menjulang tingga, kamu melihat—atau lebih tepatnya terbelalak—seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang terduduk bersandar pada tembok. Gadis itu menekuk lututnya. Cantik. Itulah yang kamu pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Gadis itu menggunakan pakai berwarna putih—kamu tahu, itu tidak aneh—dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, gadis itu memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

Kamu terdiam. Berdiri diam di depan gang kecil itu. Kamu melihanya sepertinya gadis itu sedang menahan kesakitan. Kamu hanya diam sampai kamu memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis itu dan gadis itu terkejut dengan keberadaan kamu. Gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Dia dengan cepat menghilang sayap yang ada di punggungnya dan kamu menampakkan wajah kaget.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Sampai kamu mendekati gadis itu dan jongkok di depannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Aku akan menggendongmu. Kamu mau, kan?" tanyamu. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—masih bingung menjawab apa.

Kamu dengan pelan menggendong gadis cantik itu. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi dan membawa gadis itu ke rumahmu yang ada di sekitar situ.

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

Gadis cantik itu tertidur di ranjang milikmu. Tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos yang dimilikinya. Menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalnya. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah luka panjang yang masih memerah.

Kamu melihat ke arah luar yang menampak langit kemerahan. Tanda bahwa hari sudah mulai menjelang ke malam hari. Kamu membawa sebuah kotak—yang ternyata adalah kotak P3K—dan mendekati gadis cantik itu. Kamu duduk di ranjang milikmu.

Kamu mendekatkan tanganmu ke kepala—atau rambut—gadis itu. Mengelusnya pelan. Tapi, rupanya elusanmu yang pelan itu membuat sang gadis membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kamu segera menjauhkan tanganmu dari kepalanya. Kamu segera menyatukan tanganmu dengan tanganmu yang lain, takut ketahuan kamu mengelusnya tadi.

Gadis cantik itu segera bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang—dekatmu. Kamu gugup dan tersenyum tipis. Gadis cantik itu melirik ke arahmu dan kalian bertemu pandang walaupun haya sebentar. Karena kamu ingin melihat luka yang ada di punggung sang gadis.

"Hei, aku akan mengobati lukamu. Duduk di pinggir ranjang," katamu dengan lembut. Gadis itu hanya menuruti perkataanmu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia hanya diam.

Kamu mengeluarkan kapas dan penjepit kapas dari P3K itu. Pada kapas itu kamu memberikan alkohol. Dengan pelan dan lembut kamu membersihkan luka itu. Gadis cantik itu meringis kesakitan. Tapi, kamu juga ikut meringis melihat luka itu.

"Ah, maaf… Apa sakit?" tanyamu dengan polos.

"Iya," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Sambil mengobati luka itu kamu bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sakura. Kamu?"

"Sasuke. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini," katamu pelan.

Gadis itu kembali meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatanmu yang mengobati luka itu. Karena kamu jengah, kamu menaruh kembali kapas itu. "Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyamu. Gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kamu tersenyum melihat senyumannya. Kamu pun menyuruhnya agar merebahkan badannya. Tanpa sadar, kamu menyentuh kulitnya. Setelah kamu merebahkannya, kamu mengambil kotak itu dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu memperhatikanmu tanpa kamu sadari.

Seperti takut kamu meninggalkannya, gadis cantik itu bangun dan duduk. Dia tinggal memanggilmu, hanya diam. Dia menatapmu. Ketika kamu pergi, dia memperhatikan kamarmu yang rapi. Di wajah gadis cantik itu memimikkan seperti akan menangis. Tapi, tidak lama dia tersenyum manis dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan kamarmu. Gadis itu kembali merebahkan badannya ke ranjangmu.

Tidak jauh dari sana, kamu sedang duduk di sofa milikmu. Kamu tersenyum. Sebenarnya, kamu memandanginya dari tadi. Kamu pun kembali melihat keadaan gadis itu. Kamu kembali tersenyum manis, hanya kamu dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Kamu tertidur di sofa tapi, tidak merebahkan badanmu. Hanya duduk.

.

.

.

Malam hari, di gang kecil yang cukup gelap karena penerangan yang kurang. Ada dua orang pria berpakaian putih, salah satunya membawa tongkat. Salah satu pria itu berjongkok dan melihat darah yang tertinggal di sana. Pria yang satu yang berdiri juga mendapatkan sehelai bulu dari sayap putih.

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

Pagi hari ini, gadis cantik itu sudah bangun dan sekarang dia sedang bermain dengan antenna—yang entah dia dapat darimana—sambil tersenyum senang—seakan baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru—.

Kamu terbangun dari tidurmu. Kamu merenggangkan tubuhmu yang terasa kaku sambil tersenyum. Sekarang, kamu jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Kamu melihat ke arah samping kananmu dan melihat gadis malaikat—yang sedang salah tingkah karena melihat senyumanmu—itu sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah TV kecil. Kamu kaget. Kamu langsung membetulkan dudukmu dan tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memegang kepalanya.

Kamu pun begitu, memegang kepalamu. Salah tingkah. Kamu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigimu yang putih bersih. Gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya. Kamu mengelus lehermu sambil tersenyum menatap ke depan.

Gadis itu mendekati lampu yang—ada di depanmu—menggantung di langit-langit kamarmu. Memegang lampu itu dan tiba-tiba lampu itu menyala dengan sendirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Dia berjalan ke lampu yang lain dan kembali menyalakannya dan tersenyum senang. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan senang dengan yang dia buat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahmu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, gadis itu memandangi kota tempat kelahiranmu di beranda. Kota yang indah saat malam hari dengan lampu yang menghiasi gedung-gedung. Kamu dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah gadismu itu. Gadismu? Heeem… Apa terjadi sesuatu? Hei, apa yang ada dibelakangmu itu? Sebuah kertas yang agak besar? Untuk apa, teman?

Kamu sampai dihadapannya, yang sedang memandangi kota ini. Kamu tersenyum dan gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Gadis itu menggenggam tanganmu yang ada di pagar beranda itu.

Kamu dan dia tersenyum. Tenang. Itulah perasaan kalian berdua. Di belakang kalian, ada dua buah bintang jatuh. Dengan perlahan, sayap sang gadis membentang melebar di punggungnya. Kamu dan dia memejamkan mata, menikmati ketenangan ini. Seakan dunia adalah milik kalian berdua.

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

Pagi hari ini, kamu pergi ke sebuah toko untuk membeli beberapa roti untuk kalian makan berdua. Kamu tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Kamu berjalan melewati beberapa gedung menuju rumahmu.

Hingga sampai di depan pintumu, dari kejauhan kamu dapat melihat kamarmu yang berantakan. Kertas-kertas berjatuhan. Kamu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kamu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarmu sendiri.

Di dalam sana ada dua orang pria berpakaian serba putih dan gadis cantikmu yang ada di berdiri di antara dua pria itu. Kamu kaget. Bingung. Bingung karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Gadis itu memandang penuh harap padamu.

Kamu berjalan mendekati gadismu itu. Tiba-tiba, salah satu pria itu mengendalikanmu dengan cara memberikan gelombang padamu dan kamu menjatuhkan roti yang ada padamu. Gadis itu hanya memandangmu dengan diam. Ingin menolong? Tapi, tidak tahu haru berbuat apa. Salah satu pria itu menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dan kamu jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalamu.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada pria yang menjaganya. Pria yang menjatuhkanmu menarik jaket warna hitammu, menyuruhmu untuk mendongak. Kamu berteriak, "WAAAAAAA…."

Gadis itu langsung menoleh padamu, menatapmu intens. Kamu balas menatap gadis cantikmu itu dan seakan ingin meraihnya kamu mengangkat tanganmu yang semula ada di lantai. Gadis itu seakan ingin menangis. Melihatmu yang seakan kesakitan itu, membuatnya marah.

Gadis itu membentangkan kedua sayap putih yang menghiasi punggungnya. Membuat kedua pria itu terjauh karena kekuatan gadismu itu. Kamu hanya diam menatapnya. Kamu merasa matamu silau, hingga menutupnya dengan salah satu tanganmu. Sinar yang mengelilinginya semakin lama semakin melebar.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, gadis cantikmu itu tersenyum manis…

"Sakura,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa, kejadian yang dulu itu terulang lagi…

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

Kamu berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di kamarmu. Menata rambut dan jaket cokelat mudamu yang sedang kamu kenakan. Tiba-tiba, kamu merasa sakit di kepalamu dan kamu pun memeganginya. Kamu melihat ke bawah—lebih tepatnya di depan cermin—ada sehelai bulu berwarna putih. Kamu mengambilnya dan memandanginya.

Bunyi jam weker yang ada di atas lemari kecil itu mengganggu pikiranmu. Angin masuk ke dalam kamarmu melalui jendela yang di sana. Menerbangkan beberapa kertas putih yang akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Kamu hanya diam memandanginya. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, kamu mengambil kamera yang ada di atas meja kerjamu dan membuka beberapa file foto yang kamu buat.

Hanya sebuah gambar matahari yang bersinar terik dan beberapa awan putih. Kamu terdiam. Matamu memerah karena menahan tangis. Kamu memejamkan kedua kelopak matamu. Perlahan tapi, pasti air mata itu sudah menurun—menuruni pipimu yang tirus dan rupawan—kamu menahannya.

Kamu sudah mengingat apa yang sudah disegel gadis cantikmu itu…

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Or**

**CONTINUE?**

.

.

.

.

.

**~S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~**

Annyeong~!

Hai semuanya! Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian senang membaca fic ini. Aku buatnya hanya dua jam, lho. Terinspirasi dari lagu **S.M. The Ballad – I miss you** #kalau nggak salah judulnya itu (?) *ditendang

Dibaca, lho! Kalau nggak, kupelet nanti kalian, ok? *ditabok

Oh, iya… Kalau mau saya lanjutkan cerita ini review, ya? Ok, ok? _**Minna**_, nantikan fic aku selanjutnya di ulang tahun Sasuke, sebuah SongFic, dan satu yang rahasia, ya.

Masak air! #Tidak masak

**REVIEW**, _**minna**_?

**.**

**Minggu, 8 Juli 2012**

**10:21 p.m.**

**.**

**Salam hangat,**

**SacVam**


End file.
